Realizing
by soccergil98
Summary: When Alex finally realizes his true feelings for April, she's in a car crash. Will it be too late to tell her how he feels?


**Hey people! Review please?**

She woke up feeling worse than yesterday. She groaned and sat up, feeling dizzy. "I hate being sick" she mumbled to herself

April walked downstairs, surprised to see Alex sitting at the table.

"Hey" she sniffed

He looked up from his coffee.

"Hey. You're sick?" he asked

"Yeah." She poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Thank you" Jackson grabbed the coffee out of her hand

"Hey! I was going to drink that!" she whined

"Just get some more."

Right as he said that Lexie, Meredith, Derek came downstairs and took the rest of the coffee that was in the pot.

She sighed and walked upstairs to get ready before everyone else took the bathrooms.

April was putting on a shirt when she was hit with a wave of exhaustion hit her, so she decided it would be fine if she just rested for 10 minutes.

She woke up 20 minutes later in a frenzy.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap. I'm going to be late!" she thought. She didn't want to be late today, she was scrubbing in on a surgery in a couple hours.

Everyone was gone when she was about to leave.

April hopped in her car and got on the highway. The steady vibration from under her seat and the smoothing road was very relaxing.

Soon she found herself drifting off to sleep. She heard a crash but it sounded far away.

She woke up feeling pain. She couldn't breathe right. Looking around, she discovered she was in a ditch. She must have gone through the windshield of her car. Lifting her hand, she felt her head and saw blood.

After about five minutes, she still heard no sirens. What if no one had saw the crash? Panicking, she tried to stand up but ended up collapsing in a heap of exhaustion and pain.

Her eyes started to close, but before she fell asleep she forced herself to stay awake. She remembered she had her phone in the pocket. Reaching to get it was another challenge of its own. Finally she managed to grab it and dial 911.

"911 please state your emergency" The woman on the other line asked.

"Help… I-I was in a car crash. I need help. Please… send an ambulance." Just saying that much had exhausted her.

"Ma'am, I am going to pinpoint your location. Pease stay on the line."

April was grasping onto the phone with all she had.

"Okay I've dispatched an ambulance to the scene of the accident. Was there anyone else involved in the wreck?" The operator asked

"N-No. I" She took a deep breath "I just drove into a ditch… Or something"

"Can you tell me your name?"

"A-April… Kepner."

"Okay April, the paramedics should be there any minute."

"Thank you" April slipped into unconsciousness and her cellphone slip from her fingers and rolled to the bottom of the ditch. The sounds of the sirens jolted her awake. After what felt like hours the paramedics put a neck brace on her and carefully lifted her onto the gurney.

"Let's get her to Seattle Presbyterian boys! Call her in!" One of the paramedics yelled as he strapped an oxygen mask onto her face.

This made her panic. She had to go to Seattle Grace! "N-no!" she shook her head

"What's wrong?" One of the men sticking an IV into her arm asked her

"I need to go to… Seattle Grace. Please."

"Take her to Seattle Grace Dylan!" The man yelled up to the driver, most likely named Dylan.

The ambulance turned around to go to Seattle Grace.

****

Alex, Bailey, Meredith, Jackson, Teddy, Mark, Callie, Lexie, Derek were paged down to the pit by Owen.

"LISTEN UP!" Hunt yelled while he tied on his trauma gown. "Very soon an ambulance is going to drive up here, containing someone very special. If you don't have a level head, I will ask you to leave. Do you understand me?" He paused to look at everyone's faces. "According to the paramedics our patient, April Kepner, ran her car into a tree and she was thrown into a nearby ditch." He paused "She was awake on scene, and has been in and out of consciousness the whole ride here. She has head trauma, a broken leg and shoulder, multiple lacerations to the face and body, broken ribs and large open wound to the abdomen. The paramedics said it did not look good. As of now, she is not April Kepner, our friend and our fellow surgeon. As of now, she is April Kepner, a car crash victim with serious trauma. Understood?"

Everyone nodded, signaling they understood.

The door opened and Richard ran through. "I'm here to help" He was breathing heavily. He had just ran down three flights of stairs to get here in time.

Everyone was scared and nervous, but Jackson hadn't moved since he got there.

"Avery, sit this one out!" Hunt shouted, upon seeing the look on the young boys face.

"Sir that's not-"

"I'm ordering you to sit it out!"

He obediently stepped back. His breath hitched when he heard the approaching sirens.

Everyone had butterflies in their stomachs.

The ambulance pulled up and everyone was shocked to see her. She no longer looked like April Kepner, you couldn't even see her face because of the multiple cuts and bruises covering it.

Jackson could only stare as his best friend was being wheeled away.

Trauma three was a mess of it's own. There were doctors and nurses moving everywhere, yelling things all at once. Callie had to set April's leg and shoulder, but there were too many people in her way.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" Callie yelled, immediately silencing the room. Every pair of eyes turned towards her. "I need to set her leg, so that means you have to move! Anyone who's not needed leave now!"

Several nurses and a couple interns left, leaving the room with more space in it.

Callie breathed in, letting her mind settle down. "Okay" she mumbled, getting into position. "One… Two… Three!" She heard the crack and was relieved the young doctor was out cold, knowing how much this hurts. "Almost done! She yelled, mostly to Derek who needed to get a CT scan to look for bleeding. Callie was getting into place when April's eyes shot open.

"April! Can you hear me? It's Callie. You were in a car accident. I need to set your shoulder now, okay?" April pulled out the annoying tube in her throat as tears were running down her face.

Alex ran over to her, "April, I know you're scared, but you're going to be okay! Understand me?"

"Push another round of painkillers" Callie yelled to anyone who was listening.

Alex reached for her hand, and she grasped it tightly.

"Okay April on the count of three" Callie started. She looked up at Alex. He nodded to her. "One… Two… Three!" The room fell silent as they heard a loud crack.

April's screamed filled the room, piercing Alex's heart.

"It's over" Alex whispered, "you're okay, it's over now."

She started to scream louder.

"Her hearts speeding up! Alex you need to calm her down!" Teddy yelled

"April! You're okay! You need to breathe! It's over, okay? You're going to be okay!"

Her screams stopped, but she started to hyperventilate.

"Get Jackson!" Meredith yelled. Lexie quickly ran to find him.

****

He heard her screams all the way down the hall. They made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Jackson!" he spun around at the sound of Lexie's voice. "You need to calm April down!"

He shook his head. "No. I can't go in there"

"You have to! Please Jackson. I know you're scared, but she is too. She needs her best friend."

He nodded his head in agreement and started to run towards her room.

His breath caught in his throat at the site of what was happening. Everyone was standing in shock, staring at her. April was moving around the table, screaming and hyperventilating.

"April" he muttered, dropping to his knees next to her. "April it's me Jackson. Everything is going to be okay? You're alive. You're okay. I know that you're incredibly scared right now but you need to relax. Can you trust me?" She nodded "Okay just breathe. Focus on the sound of my voice. Breathe. That's better." He breathed a sigh of relief when her heart started to slow down.

"We have to get her in an OR now." Doctor Bailey reminded them.

The OR room was swarming with doctors, interns, and nurses. Derek opened her brain, and started to operate. Her brain was swelling, and she was losing blood.

"Hang another unit of blood!"

While Derek was doing his job, Bailey and Lexie were trying to repair her abdomen. A piece of glass was lodged in it, puncturing her stomach.

"If we take it out now, she could bleed out in seconds. If we don't, she'll die."

"Doctor Bailey, what do we do?" Lexie asked.

"Let's take it out. I need suction!"

Mark was stitching up all the cuts on her face and body.

April's blood pressure was dropping. Alex looked on with worried eyes from the gallery. He wasn't needed so he had left the OR.

"Doctors, how much do you have left? She needs to get to the ICU" Owen asked

"I'm finished" Sloane said, dropping his stiches. He put his hands up and walked into the scrub room

"We successfully removed the glass, now we just need to stich her up" Lexie reported

"There's no way of knowing. There are too many bleeders" Derek looked up, tears in his eyes. "She might not make it"

April was like a sister to Derek. He would stay here for ten days to try to save her.

"There's nothing more I can do." Derek said. "I've gotten all that I can see. Her brain is too swollen. We have to wait until it goes down to operate anymore. For now, we'll just have injected her with steroids and try to make the swelling go down. I'll close her up."

Jackson grabbed her hand "You're my best friend April, and I love you. You're my person." he sighed. "Please get better. Please wake up. I love you so much. If my best friend doesn't wake up I don't know what I'll do. Please" He started to cry. "April please!" He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her forehead. "Please, I'll do anything." He looked up "Please" mouthed to the heavens.

**Don't worry it's not Jackson/April, it's April/Alex. ~Soccergil98**


End file.
